


What You Leave Behind

by FangZeronos



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Broke my hiatus for this, Can those kill? I don't know, F/M, Had the idea and wanted to get it done, I didn't explore what Suki had that made her sick, I just know I wanted to do this one, I'd never written a "character death" fic before, This was a heartbreaker to write, always had it happen off screen, never showed it, so maybe dementia or alzheimers?, there's a small mention of her memory not being like it used to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangZeronos/pseuds/FangZeronos
Summary: Suki's dying, and everyone comes together to see her one last time.(Author's note: Bring tissues)
Relationships: Sokkla - Relationship, Suki/Zuko (Avatar), minor Kataang - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	What You Leave Behind

_I’ve lived a good life._

That was the thought running through the Fire Lady’s mind as she laid in her bed in the Fire Nation Palace. Her whole life was dedicated to defending others, whether she was on Kyoshi Island, the Fire Nation, or Ba Sing Se. Suki knew the ramifications of her dedication to so many titles and places would be long lasting, and she hoped for the best. From leading the Kyoshi Warriors, being Zuko’s Captain of the Guard after his father’s defeat, and becoming Fire Lady, a title she held most dear for thirty years, Suki knew her life was good. She felt her daughter’s hand in hers, and she squeeze softly, trying to give Izumi strength.

Izumi sat on the bed with her mother, Suki’s hand in hers. Tears flowed down the young woman’s face, impending dread in her heart. She knew her mother’s time was soon, as much as it pained the young heiress to the throne. Izumi looked around the room, seeing her mother’s friends and family from all of her travels around the world.

Aang sat beside the wall, his airbending tattoos glowing as he meditated, trying to search the Spirit World for answers or anything that could help his longtime friend. He’d been in the Spirit World four days, the ethereal glow of his tattoos the only light in the room in the darker nights.

Katara stood beside the bed, occasionally using her waterbending to try and soothe Suki’s pain, healing what aches she could to make her friend more comfortable. It hurt her knowing that with all of her knowledge, she couldn’t find a cure for the woman she thought of as a sister. She’d worked with the Royal Family’s healers, looking over Suki’s medical records to try and find anything that could help, but to no avail.

Sokka sat beside Katara, his hand on Suki’s free one. It had been decades since they’d been together, but she still held a special place in his heart. He squeezed her hand lightly, trying to give her his strength. It broke his heart knowing he couldn’t help her. All the Chief of the Water Tribe could think about was how many wasted years there had been when they were together, things unsaid and unspoken but clearly known. Sokka’s mind was filled with regret and nervousness, knowing what was coming.

Azula, despite not being near the top of Suki’s favorite people, stood behind her husband, her hand on his shoulder and rubbing softly, trying to give Sokka some comfort. She knew where his heart was, and when they’d received the letter from Zuko saying Suki was ill, it was her that planned the trip and packed, knowing Sokka’s emotions wouldn’t let him think. In all the years since their first encounter, there had grown a respect between the two, something Azula, even as she grew older, would miss in the end.

Near the foot of the bed, Toph sat cross-legged in a chair, feet tucked up underneath herself. She couldn’t bear to feel Suki’s heartbeat getting slower and slower, unwilling to feel it in the ground. As much as she’d bickered with Suki in the past, she’d come to admire the other woman, and for the former Blind Bandit, it was a rare friendship she still treasured.

Ty Lee stood beside the door, a new generation of Kyoshi Warriors standing guard outside. As the former captain of the Warriors, Ty Lee was probably the closest to Suki other than Zuko, and it broke her heart to see her friend and sister laying in bed, death slowly creeping up. She first knew something was wrong when Suki’s aura had gone from strong and green to dim and grey. She’d convinced Suki to see the healers, sitting with her while her diagnosis was given.

“Where’s ZuZu?” Azula asked softly, breaking the silence in the room for the first time in over thirty hours. “He should be here.”

Izumi sighed softly, looking over at her aunt. “He had an emergency to deal with in the Council chamber. Daddy said he’d be back as soon as he could, Aunt Azula,” she said.

Katara bit her lip, looking at Izumi. “Well…maybe someone should go get him,” she said softly. She looked over at Izumi. “Izumi, there isn’t much time, honey.”

“I’ll get him,” Toph said, putting her feet on the floor and doing her best to ignore the feeling coming from the bed. “I’ll get him and drag him down here by his nose if I have to.”

“No, Toph,” Suki whispered, opening her eyes softly and coughing. “Don’t…don’t hurt him. Please…” She tried to sit up, Katara holding her down softly. “Katara—”

“No. You need to stay laying down,” Katara said softly, rubbing Suki’s shoulder.

“Please, Suki,” Sokka said softly, his voice breaking.

Suki looked over to her left, seeing Sokka and smiling softly, the smile marred by the pain in her entire body. “Sokka…you’re here…”

“Course I am,” Sokka said with a sad smile. “You wanted me here.”

“Did I…? I’m sorry, everyone…my memory isn’t…”

“It’s ok,” Izumi said, squeezing her mother’s hand softly. “Toph, please go get my father. And hurry.”

Toph saluted lightly. “Yes, ma’am,” she said, turning and walking out of the room. She felt someone behind her, stopping and folding her arms. “Y’know, Azula, I can find him myself.”

“I know, but…maybe if we’re both there, he’ll move faster,” Azula said with a small smile. “Come on, Chief.” She started forward, leading Toph through the palace before making their way to the council chambers.

Pushing the door open, Azula looked around at the council members, Lu Bai’s jaw hanging open, the older woman clearly speaking. “Lady Azula, Chief BeiFong” the councilwoman said, blinking and standing straight. “What can we do for you?”

“I need my brother,” Azula said. “Now.”

Zuko looked over, stepping away from the table. “Azula, Toph? What’s happened? Is Suki--?”

“Not yet, Zuko,” Toph said, reaching forward before feeling Zuko take her hand. “But…Katara says there’s not long. We need you back. Please.”

Zuko shook his head. “I have to see this through. The uprising could—”

“Damn the uprising,” Azula said, grabbing her brother by the front of his robes. “Your wife is dying. You’re down here playing politician rather then being with her on her deathbed, ZuZu. Get your ass in gear, get upstairs. Now!”

“Fire Lord, we can…postpone this for a day or two. Decisions don’t need to be reached right now,” one of the councilmen said.

Zuko sighed, nodding softly. “Thank you, Hung,” he said softly. He turned and faced his sister and Toph. “Alright…let’s go.”

The three walked out and headed back upstairs, Zuko feeling like every corridor was a thousand miles long, each step feeling like the weight of the world was pressing down on his shoulders. He couldn’t breathe, and the thought of losing Suki was overwhelming. He’d already lost Ursa and Iroh. He didn’t know if he could survive losing Suki.

_“I know everyone will be here when I need them, but…it hurts so much seeing her in the state she is when six months ago she was up kicking my ass in a spar. She’s been there through everything, and I…I don’t know that I can do this.”_ he thought, looking up as they stopped outside of his room.

“Go,” Azula said softly, putting her hand on her brother’s back. She pushed the door open, seeing it stop and Ty Lee peek her head around the corner.

“Zuko,” the normally overly cheerful woman said, hugging him as he walked in.

“Hi, Ty,” Zuko whispered, hugging her back before moving toward the bed. “Zumi.”

“Daddy,” Izumi said softly, hugging her father tightly and kissing his cheek. “Aunt Katara says there’s not much time…”

Zuko nodded softly, sitting on the bed before rubbing Suki’s arm. “Hey, beautiful.”

Suki smiled weakly, turning her hand over and taking Zuko’s, their fingers lacing together slowly. “Hi…” she said softly. “Where’ve you been, Zuko?”

“Dealing with a possible uprising,” Zuko said. “Nothing to worry about right now.” He kissed Suki’s hand, reaching up and moving some of her hair out of her eyes. “What matters is that I’m where I need to be now.” He smiled softly, feeling Suki squeeze his hand softly.

“Good,” she whispered. “Zuko…please don’t mourn me forever. I love you, and I know how you are. You still mourn Ursa and Iroh all the time. Don’t let my passing be the reason you shut everyone out. They’ll all need you as much as you’ll need them, love. Promise me that.”

Zuko sighed softly, biting his lip. He nodded softly, rubbing Suki’s hand. “I promise, honey,” he said. “I promise.”

“Good,” Suki said with a soft smiled. “Izumi…my darling little turtle-duck. Take care of your father. He’ll need you more than ever now, sweetheart.”

“Ok, Mama,” Izumi said, sniffling softly and nodding. “I promise.”

Suki nodded and smiled, looking at Sokka. “Take care of all of them, Sokka. Please…” she said. “They’ll all need you to be the pillar you always have been.”

Sokka nodded softly, tears falling down his face slowly. “I promise, Suke. I’ll do my best.”

Suki smiled, laying her head back against the pillow as her eyes closed. She felt loved, surrounded by the people she loved more then anything in the world. “Zuko…did I have a good life?”

“You had an amazing life, Suki,” Zuko said softly, tears stinging his eyes. “You had a wonderful life. I wouldn’t trade any of our days for anything.”

Suki felt the tears falling down her cheeks, and she smiled contently. “Neither would I…” she whispered, her head lilting to the side softly. Her chest rose and lowered for a few seconds more before she took her last breath, a smile on her face.

Toph, having stood by silently beside Ty Lee, bit her lip and sniffled lightly. “Zuko…I’m sorry,” she said softly. “She’s gone. I can’t…I can’t feel her heartbeat anymore.”

Zuko nodded softly, pressing his forehead to Suki’s hand, reaching out and taking his daughter’s hand, feeling her press against him. _“Uncle, Mother…please guide Suki home,”_ he thought, sniffling.

Three days later, everyone stood around Suki’s graveside. The earth had been freshly bent back over the casket by Aang, a task he took utmost care in doing. Zuko sighed softly, looking at his wife’s burial site, a pained feeling in his chest.

“I…always thought I’d be the first. With assassinations, uprisings, attacks, just…general hate left over or instilled because of the War, I thought I’d die first,” he said. He chuckled, smiling softly. “I always kind of envisioned Suki as going down swinging. Kyoshi Uniform, fans, and sword stained in blood, yelling “Come on, I’m still standing!” and taking down three or four more men before getting overwhelmed. It’s how she would have wanted it. Not…not like this.”

“No, I think surrounded by the people she loved was how it should have been, Zuko,” Sokka said with a small smile. “As much of a fighter as she was, she would have wanted it to be all of us around her. Like it was. Trying to give her some comfort. I…I just wish we could have done something to help her.”

“We did,” Katara said. “We were there for her.”

Aang nodded, sighing softly as he stepped forward. “Monk Gyatso once told me, “ _What you leave behind is not what is engraved into stone monuments, but woven into the lives of others.”_ Suki wove herself into our lives, helping us grow and find the better sides of ourselves. That’s what she’s leaving behind. A legacy on Kyoshi Island and in the Fire Nation. She was…the best of us, and losing her feels like we’ve lost a part of ourselves. It’ll take time for the pain in our hearts to fade, but it will.”

“We’ll see her again,” Azula said. “Sometime down the road we’ll all see her again.”

Zuko nodded. “Goodbye, Suki,” he said softly, kneeling down and putting his hand on the headstone. He lit a small fire in front of it, one that would never extinguish, and he closed his eyes softly. “I hope you’re in a better place and not in any more pain, my love.” He stood and faced the clouds, a small ray of sunlight peeking through the greying clouds, giving him a small amount of hope.


End file.
